


If You Need It

by graycoal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycoal/pseuds/graycoal
Summary: Elder Price despises the fact that Elder McKinley is taller than him. But slowly, his opinion does a full 180.





	If You Need It

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw The Book of Mormon at the Boston Opera House. Elder McKinley was played by a very tall man (who was taller than Elder Price by a good amount). And I appreciated it very much so!

"Stop it. Immediately." Elder Price whined, hastily balling up a sheet of paper before launching it at Elder McKinley's head. 

Said Elder quickly held up a copy of the Book of Arnold to deflect the on-coming ammo. "What seems to be the problem, Elder Price? Have I caused an issue?" 

Elder Price sat up as prim and proper as he could Elder Thomas' rickety old bed. "Yes, you have."

"I'm so sorry. Feel free to inform me of what I've done." McKinley scrawled something down on a form in front of him. 

"You're much too tall, and I find it offensive." There. He said it. This was a topic that Price would stand for no more.  

Elder McKinley let out a breathy laugh, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. "I'm too  _tall_? Have you ever considered that you're too short?" He grinned down at his loopy cursive. 

Elder Price gasped. "I beg your pardon!" 

"Then beg, Kevin." 

Kevin became incredibly flustered, and it took the better part of five minutes to calm his beating heart down. 

"It's just," He flopped back onto the bedspread and planted his sock clad feet on the wall. "weird, you know?" 

Elder McKinley set his pen down and turned to the other. "I really don't."

"Elde--"

"Connor. Call me Connor. We've discussed this." Connor crossed his legs and rested his chin on the center of his propped up palm. "Why are you upset about this?"

Kevin shrugged, his not-so-clean-or-pressed-anymore shirt rubbing against the sheets. The fabrics moving together made an awful sound. 

"I don't like being shorter than people." He admitted, tongue darting out to swipe across his lips. "It makes me feel...makes me feel..." 

Connor cleared his throat. "Inferior?" He offered carefully, clasping his hands together. 

Kevin nodded. "I guess." 

Connor hummed and leaned forward. "Kevin,  there are _some_ good things to being short." 

"Oh yeah, like what?" Kevin scoffed. 

"Hugs! Hugs are awesome when the other person is taller than you." 

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"It's not a joke." 

Kevin huffed. 

Connor stood. "I'll prove it. Come on, to your feet!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Time for the best hug of your life! I've been told that I'm a fabulous snuggler." Connor held out a hand. "I'll make it worth your while!"

Kevin snorted. "Don't phrase it like that." He tentatively moved from the wall to the edge of the bed. 

Connor opened his arms and flashed a sugar sweet smile. "Let's gooo, Kev. The hug train is ready to leave the station. Get on the train, get on the train, get on the train." 

Kevin laughed awkwardly while getting to his feet. "Alright, but don't make this weird. Got it?"

"Of course." Connor winked. "Now, do you want to start the hug, or should I?"

It took him a moment to realize that Kevin looked terrified. Smaller. Well, smaller than normal. His smile was weak, and his usually color filled cheeks were ghostly pale. 

It was in that moment, Connor realized that physical affection, and most likely affection in general, was a touchy topic with Kevin. So slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, he pulled the shorter man into an embrace.

Kevin's nose reached just above Connor's shoulder, and he positioned himself to a point where his face was tucked into the boy's neck. 

"You're doing perfect, Kevin." Connor promised, reaching a hand up and playing with the hair at the base of the man's neck. 

Kevin's arms had found themselves securely  roped around Connor's waist, squeezing tight but not too tight. "I am?"

"Of course, Hun." McKinley chuckled lightly, the deep sound reverberating through his chest and against Kevin's cheek and ear. Kevin liked that. He liked how lovely and rich Connor's voice was. It made him feel good. Peaceful, even. 

Connor used his free hand to rub circles into Kevin's back. "If you ever need a hug, just ask. Okay?"

Kevin nodded into Connor's shoulder. "Okay." 

Connor was pretty sure he could feel his friend smiling. Well, at least he hoped.

McKinley then prayed with every inch of his being. He mentally collected every second star to the right, every birthday candle, every dandelion, and four leaf clover wish he had saved up. And he used them all in one go. 

And thanks to some sort of Wish God, or The Universe (But most likely Connor McKinley's expert hugging skills), Kevin Price was indeed smiling.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
